


Fic: It Had to Be You (Part 2)

by Iorhael



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael





	Fic: It Had to Be You (Part 2)

Jensen ran away without looking back and Jared cursed himself for being doubtful, chasing after him or facing the grim-faced Rick before him. Like such a coward, he ended up with his late brother's boyfriend. That was true. Rick was still Gordon's boyfriend, never his. They'd never been together and the kisses they shared couldn't have been more platonic.

"Rick," Jared started.

But Rick was fast and stopped him. "Jared, please. Like you've ever loved me. You don't, do you?"

Jared showed what he thought his guiltiest look.

"Aw, come on. No need for that. Do you love him?"

"Who?" Jared frowned.

"That man, whoever it is." Rick flailed, looking pissed. It surprisingly made Jared cheer inside. That was the most emotional expression Rick had ever shown him apart from the seemingly eternal misery he had.

"That man's name is Jensen and I'm not really sure yet how I feel about him."

Rick still stood rigidly in his spot. "I think you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Jared. I'm not blind. I saw how you two kissed. You looked as if you'd die if you pulled apart from each other."

That brought the memory back to Jared. He licked his lips. He could even still taste Jensen. He wondered if Rick was right. Rick sighed, as if to remind Jared he was still there. Jared switched his gaze back at him.

"Look, I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to get distracted like this. You know I have a plan and that involved your parents, too. I invited them here."

"You didn't tell me anything."

"It was supposed to be a secret."

"But you're not going to go through it anymore, are you? Then it's not a secret now. You can tell me."

Jared could feel his face blanch. How could he tell Rick he planned to propose to him? It would be so mean of him to say he changed his mind. For he did change his mind. It'd be totally unfair to Rick when Jared's heart was no longer for him--as if it ever really was.

"No," Jared said slowly. "Let me be the only one who knows. It will be better for both of us. You must trust me on this."

Rick was quiet for what felt like the longest time. But finally he nodded and Jared thought as if heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders. He took both of Rick's hands and grasped them with his.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Rick let him for some moments before he gently removed his hands. "There's no need to thank me. I know you. You're too good to leave me all alone though we both suffer in the end. You should think of yourself sometimes, Jared. And let me find my own way. You know I love you, but not like that. I tried, you know I did. Still, you're always a little brother to me and I can't change that."

Jared's heart clenched but not in a bad way. Finally. He'd have said the same thing if he could be honest with himself.

They moved toward each other at the same time and hugged tight. Rick was smaller, but his usually soft frame felt stronger and firmer right now. For a second Jared's heart stirred but he dismissed it right away. Must be just because of this physical closeness. Jensen's face flashed across his mind and Jared was overwhelmed by the longing-ness toward the man again. He shouldn't delay much longer. He didn't know where Jensen had gone. Jared had to go find him or he'd lose him forever.

"Go." Rick pushed him slowly. "Find Jensen, bring him back here. You deserve all the happiness you can get."

Jared found Rick warm brown eyes. "How about you?" His voice was hoarse.

"I'll be fine. Trust me. Go on, Jared. Don't you dare disappoint me."

Jared took a deep breath and suddenly he felt like singing. "Thank you!" He cupped Rick's face and kissed him fully on the lips. They did kiss but the instances were so scarce Jared didn't remember the last time it happened. Now it felt like a farewell and relief all at the same time.

"I'll talk to your parents," Jared murmured.

"Don't think about it. Shoo now already."

Jared raced his Bentley Continental after deciding the jewelry shop was his best chance to find Jensen. He didn't expect Jensen to get there so soon, though, seeing that it wasn't long after he left. So Jared slowed down and carefully looked along the way.

Unfortunately he'd encountered no one resembling Jensen before he reached the shop. Jared parked his car in the small parking lot and slid out, squinting at the shop. There was no sign of the man or anyone else. The drapes covered the windows and the double-paneled glass doors. Without checking them out Jared could tell that they were locked. Sighing, he turned and looked around. The day was alive and people left the cafes and diners heading for their offices. None of them was Jensen, who swam in Jared's cardigan and sweats. Jared turned around feeling like a kicked puppy. He failed. Jensen was gone and he’d never meet him again.

A pick up stopped across the street and a man jumped down, chatted for a while with someone in the car, and jogged slowly down the road. Jared held his breath.

Jensen.

He didn’t go anywhere. In fact, it looked like he just got here after he fled Jared’s house. Jared thought he’d arrived long before now and went away somewhere. Apparently Jared beat him to get to the jewelry store. What took him so long?

He ran toward Jensen to meet in the middle. "Jensen!"

But the man froze there and Jared grabbed him to prevent him from getting run over by a car.

"What are you doing here?" Jensen hissed, waving his arm off Jared's grip but Jared held on. He didn't want to lose Jensen again.

"To get you back." This was no time to play hard to get.

Jensen's mouth went slack and suddenly Jared's thought switched to something other than talking. "But you've got Rick..."

"Not anymore." Jared kicked his own nuts the next second. "I mean he never was. Mine, I mean, to begin with. Look, can we get in and talk? I need to explain everything and the story's a bit long."

Jensen stared on him.

"Please?" Jared begged. He wasn't above anything at the moment. Jensen finally nodded.

"All right."

It crossed Jared's mind that Jensen couldn't have his keys with him since he was wearing Jared's sweats and Jared didn't see him replace the keys into the pocket. But Jensen didn't go to the shop's front door. He circled the two-story building to the back door and knocked.

"Daniel, it's Jensen." He knocked again.

There was a shuffling sound and the sound of the door being unlocked.

“I’m sorry. I forgot my keys,” Jensen said as an old man slid sideways and gave way for Jared and Jensen to come in.

Jared nodded at him when Jensen introduced them. "Daniel—Mr. Frazier, this is Jared, my, uh, friend." Jensen's face turned flaming red as he spoke. "And Jared, this is Mr. Frazier. I work for him."

“Call me, Daniel.” He offered a hand and Jared shook it. Daniel switched his attention back at Jensen. “And you, what’s wrong with you?”

Jensen’s eyes widened, obviously having forgotten all about it. He turned away.

“Nothing. It’s nothing, okay?”

“Hey.” Daniel grabbed Jensen. “It doesn’t look like nothing.” He hugged Jensen, who went tense before eventually going limp in Daniel’s arms. They stayed like that, wordlessly, for some time.

"Jensen is practically my son," said the old man then when they finally broke apart. Daniel pressed Jensen against himself and Jensen rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel was slightly taller than Jensen but didn't reach Jared's height. Jensen fit perfectly on the man's shoulder.

“He’s a good man.” Jared agreed wholeheartedly. And I fell in love with him.

Jensen turned at him and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but closed it again. He spoke to Daniel instead. “I’ve got to change and I’ll be right down.” He tightened his arms briefly around Daniel before he pulled away. “And don’t worry about me, okay? I’m fine.” He turned away and went toward the stairs at the corner of the room.

Jared snatched the chance. “I’m coming with you.” And came with Jensen as the man climbed up the stairs.

Jensen didn’t say anything, just stealing a glance toward him and Daniel and resumed his walk. Jared grimaced at Daniel but he couldn’t waste it anymore. It was the matter of now or never.

He dashed to the end of the hall and stopped Jensen before he got the chance to shut the door and lock it.

“Jensen, please.”

From over his shoulder, Jensen glanced at him, looking hesitant and something Jared couldn’t decipher.

The next thing happened so fast Jared barely realized what happened, and suddenly he was inside the bedroom and his back pressed against the wall.

“Jensen…” he said breathlessly.

“Quiet.” Jensen placed a finger on his lips and it was his own next smashed against Jared’s.

Jared widened his eyes, all reasonable thoughts and words fleeing from his mind. All he could think of was the soft yet demanding mouth on his. Jared shivered and closed his eyes, breathing deep and hard, tasting, feeling. Jensen tasted amazing, sweet, and his surrender melted Jared’s heart. He ran a hand through Jensen’s hair while the other inched down his back. Jensen felt strong and firm in his hand.

“It’s too much.” Jared heaved heavy breaths, yanking back from Jensen.

Jensen looked flustered. “What? I—you, I thought—”

Jared choked with a snort. He tugged at his own sweater worn by Jensen. “I mean this. Take this off.”

Jensen stripped off quickly but not fast enough for Jared. Jared hurried on and Jensen raised his arms to help him. They tossed the sweater away like it was a source of a plague while none of them cared. Their kiss resumed at once and this time it was Jared’s shirt which got taken off and the rest of their clothes followed.

Jared shivered when Jensen’s eyes roamed over him, not as if he wasn’t very hot himself with his marble-soft skin, peaked nubs on his pleasingly sculpted chest, and teasing nine-inch softness dangling between his legs. Jared traced the rose nipples with the pads of his fingers and slowly made his way down Jensen’s pecs while working hard not to let his jaw touch the floor and drool all over it.

“Jesus, Jensen, you’re so beautiful.” He followed the movement of his hand with his eyes and couldn’t look away when they finally reached Jensen’s cock. He cupped the balls, rolled them in his hand, before he gathered the cock. Jensen’s moan stabbed his heart and almost drove him to his knees. Jensen threw his head back and thrust his hip into Jared’s hand, which happily accepted it.

“Oh God, yes. Fuck. Faster, Jared, faster.”

Wow. Jared arched an eyebrow. He never thought Jensen would sound that … dirty. But Jared wasn’t one to disappoint others, especially someone he desperately fell in love with, so he complied and stroked Jensen further and faster, practically milking him, until Jensen’s back arched up and his cock was high up in the air. Their breaths were harsh and loud and Jared felt that Jensen was close.

“Come for me now, Jensen. Come for me.”

Like a jet Jensen spurted and he seemed unable to stop. He went limp into Jared’s arms when he finally did. He clung to Jared, his breath heavy in Jared’s skin.

“It’s my… it’s my turn,” Jensen said in between his gasping breaths. He slid down on his knees and Jared spread his legs wider to accommodate him. And soon bliss poured out of all of his pores as Jensen's talented tongue swirled over his cock and his lips started their sucking motion. Jared moaned. It was his turn to throw his head backward and he had to hold tight at Jensen's shoulders if he wanted himself to keep still.

"Wait." He panted. He grabbed a chunk of Jensen's hair. He heard Jensen hiss in pain and muttered, "Sorry, sorry." But he seriously wanted Jensen to stop. "I want to be inside you," he said, and groaned when Jensen's tongue brushed over the slit on his head.

"Jensen, please." Jared was almost blinded by his own desire, pulling the man again by the hair but this time to be away from him.

Jensen panted, mouth open, looking thoroughly debauched, green eyes peeking beneath his long lashes. "Y-yeah."

Jared thought he heard something in Jensen's voice. Hesitantly, he said, "We don't have to do it if you don't want to. If you think we're too moving fast--"

"It's not that." Jensen stood slowly, the come glistening on his stomach and down to his thigh. Jared compelled himself to look away but he couldn't. It was like he was spellbound, enchanted. Then Jensen shivered and the spell broke.

"You're cold." He wasn't asking. Grabbing the duvet from Jensen's bed, Jared wrapped it around the man's shoulders and guided them both to bed. He took the blanket and covered himself, then parked next to Jensen. Their shoulders bumped and Jared lifted an arm, letting the sheet slide off him.

"I know we should've talked earlier. I was such a barbarian just now."

Jensen's lips curled up. "You're not the only one to blame. I was there too, remember?"

Jared tightened his hold. "You're right. Now, just now you seemed ... I don't know. Are you afraid of me? Or you thought this was just me rebounding. I assure you it wasn't the case at all. I don't love Rick and he doesn't love me. I was too much of a coward and he was the one who decided that we should go our separate ways because the fact is, we didn't go anywhere!"

Jared panted, his chest going up and down as his breath went heavily labored. Jensen angled his body so he half faced him, but the man didn't say anything. His face was full of concern. After several moments, he squeezed Jared's thigh.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm naked with an awfully gorgeous person--" Jared stopped short and stared wildly at Jensen. "You didn't mean... No, I'm totally fine being with you here, more than fine. I don't grieve over my relationship with Rick having ended. That relationship never existed, I told you before."

Jensen didn't say anything and silence grew pregnant before he spoke again, his voice soft. "I believe you."

"I never intended you to be a Rick substitute, Jensen."

Jensen tightened the duvet and shifted a little, away from Jared, to Jared's disappointment. "No, you didn't. But how should I know it's not going to be a one-time thing?" Jensen looked at him up and down. "You're hot and rich. You just wink and every man and woman would go down on their knees."

Did Jensen just accuse him of being a playboy? "That's not fair, but understandable. I didn't have a single affair since I officially went out with Rick."

"Yet you were never _with_ him."

"Yeah."

"And now you want to be with me."

"I do." Jared's heart beat faster.

"For more than tonight?"

"Yes." Jared was breathless. He didn't know how he could guarantee it but he just couldn't imagine living without Jensen right now.

"Even if I'm weird or a freak?"

Jared didn't know what Jensen was talking about but what could be weirder than a lone billionaire who never slept with anyone for a long time even with the man he planned to marry just because he didn't love him?

Jared heard a long sigh and he looked up. The despair in Jensen's face was heartbreaking. "What's wrong?"

"Your silence is answer enough. No one wants to be with me."

"Hey, that wasn't about you. I was just thinking how I'm a freak myself."

"You?" Jensen shook his head. "No, no. You have no idea. There is something strange with me, and not in a look-at-me-I'm-weird-so-I'm-very-cool kind of way. You might think you're some kind of a weird billionaire but the fact is, you're very, very normal compared to me."

Okay. Now he had a headache. "Jensen, why don't you just tell me what kind of a freaky person you are?"

"In the risk of you leaving me?" Jensen took a deep breath. "All right. Whatever. You're not going to stay otherwise anyway. But let me tell you. Even if you decide that it's going to be a one night stand with me, I'll still love you and cherish the time we were together."

Jared opened his mouth to protest, but he opted against it. “Tell me,” he said instead.

With vulnerability air shrouding him, Jensen started his story.

***

Silence fell over both of them as Jensen completed his story. Jared couldn’t help but feel a bit awed.

“Wow. But you know what? If you thought that’s going to keep me from wanting you, you were totally wrong.”

It was Jensen’s jaw’s turn to slack. “Are you serious?”

“I’ve never been more serious in my life.” Jared thought he heard a sniff the next second and he gathered Jensen in his arm. “Hey, you’re shaking.”

Jensen let out a sob as he pressed closer. “I know I have Daniel who cares a lot. But he doesn’t know anything. I felt so lonely.”

“Well now you don’t have to.” Jared smiled though he knew Jensen couldn’t see it. “You don’t have to.”

Jensen turned to him. There was some strange light across that ethereal face, akin to nervousness but excitement at the same time. “Thank you,” Jensen said softly. “Now do you still want me?”

He must be kidding, right? "More than anything in the world."

"How do you want me?" His buttery voice melted Jared.

He’d imagined it since the first time he saw Jensen behind that counter at the jewelry store downstairs. He wanted to see Jensen while they were doing it. "On your back. I want you on your back."

Jensen scooted backward and raised his arms above his head, letting them rest on the pillow. Jared was reminded of his own king-sized, four-poster bed. It would be perfect if they were there where he could... Jared severed his train of thoughts at once. This was going to be the first. It had to be full of care and solemn. Sacred. Come to think of it...

"You do have lube and condom, don't you?" Jared glanced over the night stand next to Jensen's bed. The expression on Jensen's face made him quickly add, "I didn't mean what you might think. Not because I don't want to have our own... It's just for protection. We just met, Jen, and I don't want something bad to happen to us."

"You never test yourself?"

"I do. I did. In fact it was only a month ago, knowing that I might finally do that with Rick."

Jensen lowered down his arms and his legs went slack. He looked embarrassed. Jared wondered what was wrong. They talked about Rick and everything. "Anything I said?"

"No. It's just..." Jensen looked away. "I don't have those, lube and condoms. I've never thought of doing it with someone, why I should bother with them, lying around, mocking me for what I can't do."

"Hey, hey." Jared slipped next to Jensen, stretching himself in the limited space in the bed, and spooned Jensen up. "Nothing, no one is going to make fun of you. And you shouldn't have had to hide because of your condition. There are a lot of ways to protect yourself, or even if it happened, it was because both of you wanted it. Like right now." Jensen looked over his shoulder, his expression mellow, and Jared smiled at him and nodded. Right, they both wanted it this time.

When they finally did it, it was with Jensen neither on his back nor on his stomach. They kept their position with Jensen's back pressed into Jared's chest. The sex they had wasn't the mind-blowing kind. They did it slow after enough preparation though minus condom, and the beauty of it was that they came together. Jensen finally spurted into and all over Jared's grip after Jared's vigorous stroking. The choked moan and the various noises coming from Jensen's throat was Jared's undoing. Throwing his head back, Jared buried deep into Jensen and shot his seeds into the man's velvety channel.

***

_Four months later_

Jensen sighed in bliss as he leaned back into Jared's body. The couch was big and soft and the cushions were spread around them, one of which supported Jensen's belly that had started to show.

They finally moved in to Jared's much bigger and comfier than Jensen's tiny studio on the second floor of Daniel's store after they were certain about Jensen's pregnancy.

Daniel got teary when he learned about it. And he'd fared worse when Jensen and Jared had sat him down to tell him about what was happening, and Daniel had had to let Jensen go later.

Daniel's eyes had rounded as Jensen elaborated his ability to carry a baby to him, the same thing he'd told Jared four months prior, starting from the wrong injection Jensen's mom got when she was having Jensen, the mutation of genes in her body, to the ill-fated day when she told Jensen. Jensen heard it happened to several babies in the US and some other countries but he had yet to find them. It wasn't as if he'd volunteer to share about his condition through the Internet. But so far the two men who knew about it besides his family had been nothing if not understanding.

Daniel had wrapped him in his big hug just like he usually did every time Jensen felt upset. The old man had helped his moving to Jared's house, too, and stayed there for a couple of weeks to keep Jensen company, whose emotions weren’t really stable in the first months of his pregnancy being in a new place with someone he barely knew.

But he felt a lot better in the past days. Jared had introduced him to the massive house he had and Jensen had talked to the baby in his stomach and told them about everything Jared told him. Jensen hadn't stepped out of the comfort of the house. He wasn't ready yet to tell the world.

"Honey," Jared said, running his fingers through Jensen's hair. "Do you think you'll be able to show yourself at least before my close friends in two months’ time, or three?"

Jensen's heart leaped up to his throat. He loved Jared and he'd do anything to him, but for this... "I--I might," he said weakly.

"Because you might have to, if those people are coming to see my lovely groom."

_What?_ Jensen shifted and looked over his shoulder to Jared.

That time he saw a sparkle shine in Jared's eyes, and Jensen gasped when Jared slid out from his position sitting behind Jensen to kneeling before him.

"Jared, what--" Jensen let out a little cry when Jared showed him something he took out of his jeans pocket. It was a ring. A fine-made platinum ring with small jade stones carved around its surface. Jensen knew it when he saw Daniel's flawless work.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, will you marry me?"

Jensen wiped his eye. There was only one word in the world Jensen wanted to say to answer the question.

"Yes. Oh, yes."

 

The End

 

[ ](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)

  



End file.
